


Firstborn Pride

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-14
Updated: 2008-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade meets his son</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firstborn Pride

As bad as Korea had been, Vietnam had proven to Slade two things. War was truly hell on earth, and he was more than suitable to pursue its trade. One tour done, back in Germany, and eager to see his wife...as well as the son who'd been born while he was fighting in the jungles.

He had to admit, deep in his soul, that the second of those events terrified him more than he had ever been afraid of an enemy (or 'friend') with a weapon held on him.

He caught a ride with a buddy to the house Addie had found for them, was let in by the house-frau, and made his way to the nursery with the unconscious quiet of a man trained to live on the bare edge of survival.

Seeing the woman he loved (the woman that had shaped him to the man he was now) sitting in the rocking chair, small boy in her arms as she rocked him to sleep with a bottle, was the kick of reality his war-rattled brain truly needed. This was his family, the living embodiment of what it meant to fight for America, staring him right in the face.

Even knowing how soon he would redeploy could not steal the swell of pride and love he felt, as he was properly introduced to his son by his wife placing Grant in his arms.


End file.
